


Breathless

by Tallyp_123



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123
Summary: Nicole Haught had it tough, her parents didn’t care she had no one to guide her so she became a wild child, a wild adult one without a care she didn’t care about anyone’s feelings or opinions until she is moved to Purgatory and she meets a young Waverly Earp who shows her kindness and understanding gets her further than she thought possible.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Willa Earp, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Nicole Haught

Plot: Nicole Haught had it tough, her parents didn’t care she had no one to guide her so she became a wild child, a wild adult one without a care she didn’t care about anyone’s feelings or opinions until she is moved to Purgatory and she meets a young Waverly Earp who shows her kindness and understanding gets her further than she thought possible.

**AN:**

Nicole is 26

Waverly 21

There are no demons

Nicole will be a bitch to begin with but softens

Will deal with angst later in the story

Sexuality won’t be mentioned as it’s not what the story is about it’s about falling in love with the person rather than the gender.

I wrote this after watching the start the wave YouTube please go watch it I was inspired by Dom and what she was saying.

Chapter one

Nicole Haught was not the type to be told what to do, she hated that she had to move to some small town that wasn’t even on a map, she parked her car outside what looked like a dive but was apparently a bar, she rolled her eyes and checked her make up before getting out.

Her nose turned up in disgust at the snow, she was not wearing the right shoes for this at all, she eventually made her way to the door and pushed it open, there weren’t a lot of people here mostly old men thinking they were cow boys, the youngest person was working the bar.

Nicole walked towards her she would rather talk to her than the riff raff in here the girl had her back to her cleaning glasses occasionally moving a stray hair behind her ear. When it was clear the girl wasn’t going to be looking at her any time soon she clicked her fingers, that got her attention she turned sharply giving her a once over.

Nicole gulped the girl was much prettier up close than she thought and much younger.

“Can I help you?” The girl asked her voice calm her eyes shining bright like she was amused.

“Yes” she began pulling a piece of paper out of her back pocket “can you tell me where Randy Nedley lives” the girl held out her hand for the paper to look at but she placed it on the bar the girl smirked as she picked it up.

“Ah the sheriff” she began her voice much softer than before “you in trouble?” She asked her handing the paper back Nicole snatched it back and watched as the girl stepped back hands in the air smirking “touchy” was all she said laughing.

“He is my uncle actually” Nicole spat moving away from the bar in a huff she almost got to the door when the girl called out.

“Don’t you want to know where he lives?” Nicole paused her hand halfway to the handle she grits her teeth and put on a fake smile and turned to her she noticed the bar watching them some amused others weary.

“Yes” Nicole spat out moving back towards the younger girl.

“Not till you say please” the girl grinned her face actually went brighter it was like she was permanently happy.

“What?” Nicole began “how old are you?” she said rhetorically.

“Twenty-one you?” The girl replied straight away Nicole had to admit she was a little bit funny, but she wouldn’t let her know that.

“You shouldn’t ask a girl her age” Nicole sniped back the girl just shrugged and said nothing in return “please could you tell me where he lives” she loathed being nice but the girl had a smiled and it seemed to brighten her whole face so it wasn’t all bad.

“Down the street first left it’s the second house” the girl replied going back to her cleaning Nicole took a second to get her thoughts in order as she followed the girls instructions, who the hell was she?

Nicole followed what the girl told her and found herself in her uncles living room he had made them some coffee her cousin glared at her from the other seat, but she ignored her.

“Did you find us ok?” Nedley asked handing her, her cup she smiled a bit when she took it placing it on the table to cool.

“Eventually some bar maid took her time telling me” Nicole replied “suppose being a bar maid maybe her brain isn’t all there” she smirked adding Chrissy glared at her Nedley sighed.

“That was my best friend she’s ten times the woman you are and probably has more brains too” Chrissy snapped Nicole looked at her.

“Waverly Earp is on of the best people here, you upset her you will upset a lot in this town so leave her alone” Nedley warned her, Nicole frowned he looked really serious she may just have to find out more about this Waverly Earp.

“Besides you don’t need her sisters on your back” Chrissy grinned “actually go offend Waverly I would love to see them take you out” smirking she sipped her drink, Nicole glared at her but didn’t say anything she wanted her reaction.

“Fine I will leave her alone” she sighed already planning on getting to know this Waverly.

Waverly finished her shift just as her sister Willa arrived, she looked a little worse for wear Waverly poured her a whiskey and handed it to her, she drunk it one.

“Wow must have been a bad day” Waverly commented Willa gave her a look but smiled she never could be angry at her youngest sister.

“Yeah something like that Waves” she sighed “anyway I was coming to pick you up your finished now aren’t you?” She asked Waverly nodded grabbing her coat from the shelf behind the bar and threw it on.

The pair made their way to Willa’s car and hopped in, “so anything good happen today?” She asked casually Waverly knew if she told her about the amusing yet rude woman she would go and kill her, so she opted to keep it to herself.

“No not really bit of a slow day” Waverly replied looking out the window, Willa knew she was lying to her but she said nothing Waverly never usually lied and if she did it was important or she would tell them eventually.

The pair soon arrived at the homestead, they saw Wynonna’s car parked she had an early shift at the station covering for Nedley whilst he went to see his niece who was staying for a while.

Waverly and Willa hung their coats as they saw Wynonna sat with Doc drinking as was the custom for the best friends.

“Ladies” Doc tipped his hat smiling at them Waverly grinned waving Willa simply nodded she didn’t have much time for him before she left to start dinner.

Waverly sat in the chair opposite them “oh Chrissy called she said they were coming round to introduce her cousin to some of the people” Wynonna said Waverly smiled as she thought of the red head and wondered would she be still rude it would be interesting with her sisters and even Doc who was protective of her.

A knock on the door interrupted what she was going to say, Willa had walked over and answered it “hey sheriff” she smiled as she let the small group in, Wynonna and Doc looked over at the new comer she was tall, definitely not from here or any town like it, she seemed to be indifferent, Chrissy just pushed past her wrapping Waverly in a hug from behind.

“Hey guys” she said to everyone Waverly stood hugging Nedley then her gaze found the red heads she smirked when she saw the girl’s eyes widened when she realised who she was.

“Hey this isn’t a long visit just thought I should introduce Nicole to people” Nedley began “these are the Earp sisters, Willa the eldest” Nicole didn’t shake her hand and Willa never offered she just gave the girl a cold look “Wynonna the middle trouble maker” Wynonna scoffed she gave Nicole a nod but stayed sat down “and finally the youngest Waverly” Waverly moved forward and held out her hand staring at her, daring her to take it or reject it.

Nicole gulped she saw Chrissy looking smug thinking she was going to get the wrath of the Earp sisters on her. Nedley hoped she would be nice, Nicole took her hand, she ignored the spark she felt, her hand was soft and warm it fit well with hers, she saw Waverly had a look of surprise on her face she wasn’t expecting her to actually take it.

Nicole pulled her hand back and took a step away “I’m Nicole Haught” she told them taking a deep breath and putting on her bitchy face.

“Hmm Haught eh?” Wynonna smirked giving her a look Nicole scoffed and moved out of her line of sight she could still see Waverly who just stayed where she was not moving or even blinking had she broken the girl.

“So Haught pants why you here?” Wynonna asked Waverly rolled her eyes at the nickname Nicole’s gaze snapped to her.

“It’s Nicole not Haught pants remember that” she snarled Wynonna jumped out of her seat about to get in her face when Waverly jumped in front of Nicole stopping her sister from attacking her.

“Leave it Wyn” she begged Wynonna glanced over at Nicole over her shoulder then her sister, she sagged and nodded going back to her seat glaring at the red head.

“We should go, wait outside Nicole” Nedley snapped at her, she looked at him rolling her eyes she threw one last look at Waverly before leaving the house slamming the door behind her.

“I’m Doc by the way” Doc said smirking when Nicole left Waverly grinned and went back to her seat.

“I’m sorry about her she’s a good kid really her parents my brother and his wife weren’t the best parents to her” Nedley tried to explain.

Wynonna went to reply but Waverly cut her off “don’t worry Sheriff I’m sure she’s lovely” Waverly said with a smile she saw Chrissy scoff but smiled at her best friend.

“We will go enjoy your evening” with that the other two left.

“Well she is going to be fun” both sisters grinned.

“Guys don’t she’s new let her settle before you make her life hell yeah” with that Waverly ran up the stairs.

The next morning Nicole was walking through the town, her uncle suggested it, she doesn’t walk usually but it was a nice day which was rare here, she had gotten to the bar she met Waverly in, she saw a car parking up in front of it, she saw said woman get out and was it Wynonna got out after her she moved closer to hear what they were talking about.

“Believe it or not I can drive” Waverly smirked getting her key from her bag Wynonna leant against the frame shrugging “besides, you need to go to work” she added.

“Suppose yeah but I have to make sure you get here safe baby girl” she grinned Waverly rolled her eyes and opened the door Wynonna waited till the door was closed she made her way back to her car and driving off.

A lot of people loved this woman she could understand she supposed she was nice even when she was horrible to her she moved away from the bar and carried on her walk.


	2. Waverlys story part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes an enemy and Nedley tells Nicole a story about the nicest girl in town

**AN: This will be fairly quick for friendship but there will be ups and downs with it the romance will be slow burn however which is hard for me** **😊**

Chapter two

It was the next day that Nicole found herself back in Shorty’s she had been forced to go by Nedley saying she needed to meet the people if she was staying here as they were a tight nit community, Chrissy had went straight to the bar ignoring her when they went in, she saw her chatting to Waverly who was working behind it, she was stood next to a pile of books and papers.

Waverly had seen her over Chrissy’s shoulder she smiled and waved at her Nicole didn’t smile nor did she wave back at the girl she just looked away, the girl confused her she didn’t know how someone could be so bubbly all the time it was tiring.

Nicole soon realised that she was gaining a bit of attention from the older men in the bar, she quickly made her way over and stood next to Chrissy.

“Hi Nicole” Wavery smiled Nicole glanced at her but didn’t reply.

“You could at least say hi back or is she that beneath you” Chrissy snapped, Nicole looked over at her ready to reply.

“Don’t worry Chris I am sure one day we will be great friends” Waverly beamed Nicole scoffed.

“As if I would be friends with a scrubber like you” she hissed she heard Chrissy gasp, but when she looked at Waverly she saw that brightness disappear instead a sadness took over her face before it was gone and that smile returned.

“What was that?” A new voice said, Nicole turned round and saw Willa glaring daggers at her Nicole gulped.

“Don’t Will it’s ok don’t worry about it” Waverly tried to reason but Willa ignored her instead focusing on the girl in front of her.

“No it’s not you don’t get to come into our town and insult probably the nicest person here if anyone is the scrubber here its you!” Willa shouted everyone looked at them.

Nicole wasn’t sure what to do, she looked around and saw most were glaring at her, Waverly was watching she tried to look happy, but she looked worried.

“Listen guys it’s ok” Waverly began.

“No it’s not Waves” Chrissy replied glaring at her cousin “you should say sorry there was no need for that” Nicole ignored her she smirked at Willa.

“You here saying I’m horrible for expressing my feelings when both of you are ganging up on me over some girl who I am sorry I don’t understand what’s so special about her” Willa stiffened “she is just another bar tender with no prospects not my fault I call it how I see it” she shrugged, she didn’t noticed that the room went silent nor that Waverly had actually left the bar.

Willa took a deep breath closing her eyes before opening them and looking at her Chrissy however wasn’t as calm she was ready to attack Nicole but was held back by Champ who had walked over to see what was going on with his best friend.

“That girl who you think is so low has had the worst upbringing you could imagine” Willa said carefully “our father hated her, our mother was gone and he blamed her for it and he let her know about it”

“So yes she may only be a bar tender in your sad little world but in ours she is the most sweetest, kindest loyal woman you will ever meet and for some reason she thinks your worth getting to know” Willa spat.

Nicole was silent she didn’t know what to say she knew how parents could be her own were not really there for her childhood.

“I would have thought with your own upbringing you would be more sympathetic what the hell happened Nicole?” Chrissy asked Nicole felt boxed in, trapped and she only knew one way out.

“I grew up Chrissy and so should you and in fact you all should you attack me for not bowing to her when I don’t even know her well sorry but your perfect princess doesn’t matter to me I will continue to say things how I see them and I don’t think she is as kind an nice as you all say she is, she’s a scrubber” Willa all but jumped at her before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist holding her in place.

“Look like that dog has a bite” she smirked she then saw it was Waverly holding her sister in place “better keep her on a leash” she added to Waverly before moving around the girls to the door her uncle stood by the door a look of anger and disappointment on his face.

“Go home now” was all he said Nicole scoffed and shoved past him an out the bar.

When Nicole got home both Nedley and Chrissy were not far behind, you could cut the tension with a knife as she sat down with Chrissy stood by the door and Nedley in front of her.

“When Waverly was six years old I arrested her father” Nedley began in a whisper he knew this was her story to tell but he felt that if Nicole learnt how bad Waverly’s childhood was they could bond and Nicole would not be so bitter and hateful.

Chrissy knew this story well, it was the first time she had met Waverly, she felt protective of her instantly.

“He beat her black and blue” he paused “there wasn’t a place on her body that wasn’t marked by him, her sister Willa had heard her crying, when she went to check on her she saw her father stood over Waverly his belt out and him half way through getting his pants off” Chrissy sobbed Nicole felt the tears burning her eyes she had to look away.

“There are things she refused to tell us about it all so I don’t know if he ever” he didn’t need to finish it “she never told anyone, Willa called me crying saying her daddy was going too far with Waverly that she needed help” Nedley sat down slowly “so I went not caring that I wasn’t in work and I found him on top of her he was drunk his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming”

“I saw red I grabbed him and beat the shit out of him Willa had seen to her sister made sure she was covered up and couldn’t see what I was doing to her father” Nicole was proud that her uncle beat him up “it took years for her to open up, she stayed here whilst her aunt Gus came to look after the girl, you would think after all that she would go off the rails but she didn’t” Nicole felt this ache she wasn’t sure what to do about it.

“Her sister went off the rails but Waverly she went to therapy managed to sort her head out and concentrated on school, top of her class she had this sunny personality she never let things get her down” Nedley smiled “she is a wonderful girl once you get to know her, but my point is your childhoods weren’t much different Nicole you both have chips on your shoulders, difference is she has dealt with hers and you haven’t” Nedley stood leaving the room to let Nicole think about what he said.

Waverly was finishing up for the night, it had been a steady day well except the scene’s with Nicole and Willa earlier, she had managed to convince Willa not to tell Wynonna she knew she would flip her lid and try and arrest Nicole for something stupid then make her life hell.

Waverly never often thought about her father, he had died in prison beaten to death for abusing a little girl, she forgave him in the end which confused everyone, they weren’t sure how she could. Therapy had taught her that being angry and hateful will get you nowhere in this world that it was better to be honest open and kind it was something she took to heart.

The last customers were finishing up when she heard the door to the bar open and close “sorry we are shutting now” she called over her shoulder not looking behind her a cough brought her attention to whoever the person was.

When she did, she saw Nicole was stood waiting patiently Waverly turned fully as the last of the men walked out eyeing the girl carefully.

“Sorry I know I am probably the last person you want to see” Nicole began shuffling her feet Waverly pulled out a chair at the table she just cleaned and sat down herself Nicole followed her example and sat down.

“How can I the lowly bar tender help you?” Waverly began her voice slightly cold and hard, she saw Nicole wince and she sighed she couldn’t be horrible even if she tried “sorry that was uncalled for” she added.

“No your right I shouldn’t have said that to you and I am sorry” Nicole began playing with the mat on the table “I was a bitch my uncle told me about your dad” she began she saw Waverly tense but soon relaxed seemed like the girl did have a few issues still after all “he said that we aren’t much different”

Waverly sat up straighter “what do you mean?” She asked softly Nicole looked at her, her eyes drew her in they were kind and caring like she wanted to really help her.

“My parents weren’t abusive but they liked to travel a lot, having me didn’t stop that happening” Nicole admitted “I was often left alone in the house just having enough food to eat” Waverly wanted to reach out and hold her hand but she didn’t want to overstep “they were hippies always travelling they often forgot they had a daughter” Nicole looked at her lap “I never dealt with it not like you have”

“I didn’t get much choice, after he was arrested I didn’t speak or move or anything really” Waverly admitted “I was like a zombie, my aunt made me go to a therapist it took a long time for me to get over it”

“I..I know I can be a bitch but I want to try and be friends I’m not saying I will be easy to get on with” both girls laughed, it felt nice to laugh Nicole hadn’t in a long time Waverly nodded and held out her hand Nicole frowned.

“Hi welcome to Purgatory my name’s Waverly Earp” Nicole laughed and shook her head.

“Hi, thanks my name is Nicole Haught” she introduced Waverly smirked.

“Haught eh?” Nicole blushed which made Waverly laugh even more “did you drive or walk here?” Waverly asked.

“Oh I walked I needed the air” Nicole replied Waverly stood and grabbed her coat and turned the lights off.

“Come on I will walk you back” Waverly offered.

“What? No way it’s too far, I will drop you off its not big deal” Waverly didn’t argue with her just followed her outside, locking the door behind them.

Both girls walked along the sidewalk “I like night times better than day” Nicole began Waverly looked over at her smiling “it’s just peaceful I think means you can clear your head better” Waverly had to agree with her it was quiet and peaceful.

The pair made it to Nedley’s house “let me grab my keys then I will drive you back” Nicole said Waverly stood by the door and waited as Nicole went inside.

The front door soon opened, and Nicole came out Waverly followed her to the car and jumped in when the door was unlocked.

The drive was quiet as Waverly told her which way to go “so I saw you with a few books the other day do you go to college too?” Nicole asked.

“University I do online classes I was going to Harvard but well my aunt got sick so I stayed to look after her” Waverly replied Nicole instantly felt bad for calling her a scrubber maybe Willa was right and she was the scrubber.

“What do you study?” Trying not to let her guilt eat at her.

“Languages and history” Waverly replied smiling as they got near the homestead “I like speaking Latin it was hard at first but soon got the hang of it” she added as Nicole stopped.

“Wow never would have guessed” both girls laughed.

“Thanks for the lift” Waverly began her hand stilled at the door “you can always talk to me you know” she paused looking at Nicole over her shoulder the other girl looked over at her “about your parents I get it” Nicole smiled shyly “good night” she whispered.

“Night Waverly” Nicole replied as the door shut, she watched Waverly walk into the house before she turned her car round and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is quick for friendship but there will be bumps on the road the romance is slow to start with


End file.
